User talk:Cure cheer
Welcome Hello, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Touch.jpg page. Please read the rules for this wiki before editing further. Feel free to leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Cure Coco (talk) 07:38, December 31, 2013 (UTC) some help Hi, and welcome to this wiki! To help you I would recommend you reading this page first: click here. And, for some reason I just want to just say some stuff which we are aware in this wiki: #don't upload duplicates (we don't like 100 pics to be used while they are the same) #don't picture spam (this is for pictures, and also writings on articles, we don't need many pictures which all circulate under the same character) #don't upload fanart (I must say people like uploading fanart which might be used on userpages, but I am sorry, but as of here, we don't allow fanart, and not on user pages, or real articles. and this is some stuff which we are mainly missing on real articles, and we would like some help on it: #stub articles (this includes many articles, you could go to the stub category, and there you could see many pages which need info. so instead of uploading pictures, we would also like some info on articles, as the section for description, history, or personality. we would like those section on articles to be full.) #episode summary (full summary. you could check the Doki Doki! episodes, and there you could notice that it is not a little paragraph, but it is kind of long. currently, I am working on summary episodes, as well is Williukea, another user here. You don't have to help on this, if you know less english, and have trouble on it. I don't want you to struggle on episode pages ^^) on this mainly I need help on stub articles, I am trying to add more to them, so if you would like to you could also help. I also hope you read the link I sent you which is the rule page for here, in case you don't want to get caught by the admins for doing something which you didn't want to do, and hope you understand also the stuff I wrote here ^^ Thanks. Cure Coco (talk) 17:02, December 31, 2013 (UTC) سلامـــــــ من هم از ایرانم... البته خیلیا از دوستای نتیم هم اینجان نگران نباش فعلا سایرونا کاری داشتی بگو اینم وبم: precurebestanime.mihanblog.com Fanart warning I don't know if you can read english but I found more fanart with your name on it! Please do not uplaod any more fanart. Failure to head my warnings about this will result in a ban. Shadowneko (talk) 15:42, February 14, 2014 (UTC) just a friendly warning Hi I just had to remove a useless category you added to an article. You're not really in any trouble I just wanted to well...teach you something... We already have a category called "Attacks" which covers most of the stuff centered around it so a category called "Attack" is a useless duplicate. I just want you to think about this before creating more categories ok? Shadowneko (talk) 13:53, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Blue cures, blue cures categories everywhere Hey, Cure cheer I'm here to say that you have been putting categories called Blue cures on the blue Cures but you have also been putting them on Nao and Komachi who are green Cures and Honoka, Mai and Kanade who are white Cures. I know Honoka and Mai have blue on their outfits but they mostly have white so their theme colour is white and I don't see where Komachi, Nao and Kanade have blue on their outfits. Just saying, if you put Blue cures on any other Cure's whose theme colour is not blue, than I will tell the admins of this wiki and ask them to do something to stop this.CureKanade (talk) 07:30, March 29, 2014 (UTC) :Hi let me add to this by saying that all of those are useless categories. Please stop or you'll be banned again. "Pretty Cures" is the same as the "Cures" category we already have and we don't need sub catagories by color. Shadowneko (talk) 12:25, April 4, 2014 (UTC) pictures those pictures you posted already exist me or walking on sunshine added those pictures before you you uploaded double images there my cure cheer (Lionel-Sama 12:26, July 12, 2014 (UTC)) the star that shines in the night cure fortune